Superman (Vol 3) 14
Synopsis for "Build A Parachute On Your Way Down" Lois pays Clark visit, finding his apartment a mess, thanks to Jimmy. Lois urges Clark to return to the Daily Planet, saying that he can simply apologize to Morgan Edge for what he said earlier. But Clark refuses, believing that Edge is making the Daily Planet forget its journalistic ethics for the sake of entertainment. Despite this, Lois thinks Clark is upset because they are no longer a team. She says that no matter what happens, she and Clark will always be friends, but Clark inadvertently brings up the fact that Lois is moving in with his boyfriend, Jonathan Carroll. Lois answers that she has the right of a private life and didn't tell Clark that she was moving because she knew he would try to talk her out of it. She also believes Clark has been seeing another girl, causing Clark to remember his earlier kiss with Wonder Woman. In that moment, Supergirl enters Clark's apartment. Confused, Lois believes Supergirl to be a comic cosplayer. Trying to avoid an awkward moment, Clark gets an amused Lois out of the apartment and tries to have a private conversation with Kara. A few moments later, Superman and Supergirl fly to the Metropolis Centennial Park, where they can speak privately. Superman is surprised by Supergirl's new ability to speak English. Supergirl says that she found a new friend, one that can restore Krypton. In that moment, H'el descends upon them. H'el introduces himself to Superman. Embracing Superman, H'El recognizes him as the son of Jor-El. Superman is surprised that H'el is a Kryptonian, and H'el tells his story: he was originally a test subject for the pod that would carry Kal-El to Earth. H'el's journey was dangerous, his ship passed through many kinds of stars until he arrived at Earth, twenty seven years after Kal-El had arrived. Superman has trouble in believing H'el's story, saying that Krypton's gravitational pull was too strong to allow unmanned space travel. Supergirl is upset that Superman's apparent rejection of Kryptonian legacy. In that moment, H'el brings the unconscious body of Superboy before Superman. Superman is shocked by H'el's speed and recognizes Superboy as the clone Supergirl mentioned earlier. Superman asks what does H'el plan to do with Superboy. Believing clones to be aberrations of nature, due to the war that almost destroyed Krypton, H'el wants to destroy Superboy. Superman attacks H'el, telling Supergirl to keep an eye on Superboy. H'el is furious that Superman cares about humanity than his own people, but Superman replies that whatever H'el is planning will endanger humanity. Supergirl tries to end the fight, but Superman viciously attacks her until she is unconscious. However, it turns out that H'el was the one who attacked Supergirl, not Superman. He assumed Superman's form that he could turn Supergirl against her own cousin. In that moment, Superboy joins the fight, but H'el quickly knocks him out. Enraged by H'el's cruelty, Superman declares Superboy under his protection and tries to attack again. However, H'el briefly paralyzes him with a vision of his failure to protect the Suicide Slums three years ago. While Superman is distracted, H'el takes his leave. He plans to save Krypton with Kara's help, and he cares not whatever happens to Earth. Appearing in "Build A Parachute On Your Way Down" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Supergirl (Kara Kent) *Superboy (Conner Kent) Villains *H'El Other Characters *Wonder Woman (In Flashback Only) Locations *Metropolis *Krypton (In Flashback Only) Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-14 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_14 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-hel-on-earth-build-a-parachute-on-your-way-down/37-370272/ Superman (Vol 3) 14